


Pictures

by TeaHouseMoon



Series: On the phone series [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Elio is 18, Horny Oliver, M/M, Modern times, Photos, Sex, Shy Elio, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: Please comment if you’ve read this! Comments make me want to keep writing!  X
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: On the phone series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629706
Comments: 17
Kudos: 127





	Pictures

I’m still waiting....

I was at school! 

Okay. But now you’re back, right? 

Right. 

So. Where is my photo?

I didn’t think you were serious

Oh, I am. Dead serious. 

Really?

Really. 

But... why?

Why? How can you ask why?

It’s you. And I miss you. 

Okay but 

It’s a picture. I don’t look good in pictures 

Erm, yes you do!

You look gorgeous! You are gorgeous. 

Come on, darling. I miss you. 

God aren’t you horny. 

Well, that too. 

OMG 

I miss you. In every way. 

So you want my nude to look at it and do... stuff ?

Stuff ;)

You know!

Yes I do. But you know I like it when you use your sexy words

You want my picture to jerk off to it

Yes, yes. Literal, but yes. 

Oh my god 

I mean, we’ve discussed this already, right?

Well yes but it still gets me 

And I don’t just want it to jerk off to it. I want to look at you. To look at my beautiful lover. Whom I don’t get to see as often as I would like. 

You make me shiver. 

Goosebumps? 

Yeah

What I wouldn’t give to see and touch your naked skin right now. 

You’ll see it very shortly......

Ohhh.... does it mean you’re going to do it?

Yes. 

Yes Oliver, I’m going to take a nude pic of myself and I’m going to send it to you. 

For you to jerk off to. 

Music to my ears, baby. 

My gorgeous beautiful sexy Elio. 

Ok ok enough sucking up to me I’ve already said yes ;)

:D

So, like

How do you want me?

Have you taken all your clothes off?

Yeah

Good boy. Lay back on your bed. Bend one leg and let it fall to the side. Nice and wide. 

Ok. 

Are you a little hard for me? 

Yeah. More than a little

God. You can’t see me, but I’m salivating...

Literal!

I think thinking of you jerking off to my nude is getting me off 

Mmmmh, very nice....

Anything else?

Touch your lips with the fingers of one hand. Let them open a little. 

You want me to look slutty don’t you 

Maybe a little bit ;)

Slutty

And wanton 

For you 

Just for me. 

Yeah

Ok here we go. I hope you like it. 

I’ve taken the pic. I’ve taken a few

Cannot wait 

Eeeek awkward 

It’s not. It’s natural and beautiful that I want to see my gorgeous lover 

Natural and beautiful ;) You clever clever man 

;)

Send them to me, baby. 

Ok. But you’ll be careful with them right?

Of course. Of course! 

There’s not even a question about it, you know that. 

I know. 

Good. 

Sent. 

Oh god my heart is beating so fast

It’s alright baby. Everything’s okay. 

And fuck you are absolutely STUNNING. 

God. 

STUNNING. 

I am?

Yes YOU ARE. 

And you’re wearing the bracelet I got you for your 18th birthday?

Yes. It’s always on my wrist 

I love it 

I’m glad. 

Well I thought you were in a rush for some solo fun? 

I was. But I just realised that I really, really miss you. 

And I want to look at these photos for a while. Just look at them. 

You big romantic. 

I am. 

:)))))))

Thank you for these, Elio. 

You’re welcome ;)

I need to go down for dinner. I need to put my clothes back on :)))

Okay, you do that. 

You go and do....your thing. Maybe you can send me a pic too?

Of me?

Yes, of you. I miss you too. 

Okay. Maybe I’ll do that. 

Cool. I’ll speak to you in a little while

Yes. Speak to you in a bit. :)

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you’ve read this! Comments make me want to keep writing! X


End file.
